


Live Together

by TheCakeSlayer



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Adult Bjorn (Vikings), Car Accidents, Cute, F/M, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Ivar (Vikings) is a Little Shit, Jealousy, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness, References to Drugs, Singing, Sub Ivar (Vikings)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCakeSlayer/pseuds/TheCakeSlayer
Summary: When Bjorn notices what's happening between his brothers, he goes to his step mother's house to find that they are at each other's throats. After weeks of trying to behave, they all explode. What happens when Ivar gets involved in an accident, and he meets a man named Heahmund? Well, I'll explain: they become the most over protective brothers no one have ever seen. What's the chain reaction?
Relationships: Bjorn & Hvitserk & Ivar & Sigurd & Ubbe (Vikings), Bjorn & Ivar (Vikings), Floki/Helga (Vikings), Heahmund & Ivar (Vikings), Heahmund/Ivar (Vikings), Hvitserk & Ivar & Sigurd & Ubbe (Vikings)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Live Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic over here. I really wanted something like this to exist, and it gives me the hype :D! I'm so happy about this! Although~ I only do this for fun xdd. Hope you enjoy!

CHAPTER 1: 

Bjorn had enough of this shit. He couldn't stand another second with all this racquet in this house. He knew he was responsible for his brothers, but enough was enough. Five weeks have passed since summer has started, and he was so done. 

"Stop being such a baby and act like a man already!" 

Hvitserk was, as always, with a smirk in his stupid face, mocking everyone who was around him. Ubbe couldn't stand it any longer, it was driving him mad! 

"You shut your stupid loudmouth, Ubbe!" 

"Hvitserk you idiotic fool, you threw my only chance to get a fucking job!" Ubbe's voice was getting louder, no longer looking or sounding soft, as Ivar would say.

"And you lost all of my money! You owe me!" Hvitserk was still talking of that money he always used for his pleasure. 

"What about Sigurd and Ivar?! They owe you more than I do! Also, they were the ones that made your girlfriend dump you!" 

"I haven't done such thing! You take that back, Ubbe! You know I haven't done anything!" 

"Oh, please, Sigurd you always do something none of us expect you to do!" Ivar mocked him, again, with venom in his tongue, like a snake ready to bite it's prey. 

"Ivar, I swear, if you ever try to accuse me again I will break your nose!" 

"I know for a fact that Sigurd didn't do anything of such!"

"Now you too, Hvitserk? You, in fact, threw all of my figures I made out of wood to the trash!" Ivar really didn't like the fact that he threw them. He worked hard on them. 

"They were in the way! You have too many things!" 

"Well then it's settled! All of you owe me!" 

"Ivar, don't even think about it! All of you fucked up all of my chances to get a job!" Ubbe was still fuming, his head was about to explode any second now. But not as much as Bjorn's. 

"Well, you shouldn't have stopped at your stupid maniac of a girlfriend!" All he thought with this that his girlfriend, in fact, was a maniac. But that wasn't the problem!

"And you shouldn't keep playing the horrible music you make, Sigurd!" 

"At least I don't waste my money on going to bars and paying drinks in a party for bitches! Hvitserk is always doing that!" 

"Stop lying through your teeth, I only use the money for food!" 

"Yes, and then you don't share, wasting even more money when we almost got an opportunity!" Ubbe was really out of patience. Usually he would try to calm down, but he had enough. 

Bjorn put his hand on his forehead, his head was still aching from when the fight started literally thirty minutes ago. 

"And what about Ivar? He keeps going somewhere to buy wood! Are you kidding Ubbe?!" 

"At least I pay for something cheaper than drinks and drugs!" 

"And what about Sigurd, huh? He's been using drugs with me and we didn't bother you!" 

"That is the problem! You wasted money on drugs! I am the only one trying to get a job to survive with you fools!" 

"ENOUGH!" 

Finally, the four brothers who were arguing shut their mouths. Bjorn's voice roared through the whole house, and for a moment he sounded exactly like Ragnar would when he was really fed up. He knew his brothers were in a really difficult situation. They couldn't live together without fighting and screaming at each other. 

Ever since Aslaug died exactly five weeks ago, murdered by a man who robbed the house, everything went to shit. They still haven't recovered from their loss, and they still needed more money to pay the bills. So, Bjorn, after his recent divorce with Torvi, was getting calls from Floki and Helga. They were the ones that told him what happened. After all, he was their big brother. He was their legal guardian. As for their uncle, Rollo, he didn't say much. 

He just attended to their mother's funeral. It didn't surprise him that he didn't even know what to say for those poor fools. So now, he was responsible for them. Trying to bring them together. It was his father's last wish, in a way. Ragnar knew that after his death they were all going to begin separating. 

He remembered something curious happened a day after his death. They all had a dream, where he said: "How the little piggies will grunt, when they hear the old boar suffered". They knew something happened to Ragnar before his death, but they didn't know with detail. All they knew was that he was pressured, and stressed. 

Bjorn was beginning to think that he was feeling the same way Ragnar did. But he was wrong.  
"I want every last one of you to sit down quietly," the oldest brother said, his voice furious, his expression served fear and weariness to the other brothers. They knew when to shut up. Especially when Bjorn was out of patience. "And if I hear one more word out anyone's mouth again, I swear none of you will get out of this house until you decide to listen!" 

Ubbe was the first one to sit down, being the good and obedient brother that he was. Even if he was 21, he still obeyed his big brother. Even though he had to take care of his little brothers. 

Hvitserk, being 19, almost didn't sit down. But he did, ashamed that his big brother Bjorn had to treat them like children. 

Sigurd didn't hesitate to sit down. He was 17, but he will turn 18 soon enough. He was expected to behave as an adult, like his older brothers. 

On the other hand, Ivar, who has turned 17 recently, and wasn't a troublemaker 100%, but a spoiled child with a genius mind like his father, huffed and crossed his arms, almost refusing to sit down, glaring at his older brothers. 

"Now," Bjorn sat down on the chair where his father would sit, with a big, rectangular table for four sons, and two parents. "I know that all of you have a lot of problems. And I know that it's been hard on all of us." He looked at his brothers, one by one. He really wasn't the type of person that tried to help or give speeches, but today it was necessary, for the sake of his father's wish. 

"But all of you have to grow up and stop behaving like children. Especially you Ivar," his baby brother was about to say something, but when he opened his mouth, Bjorn shut him up in time. It was his turn to speak. "Don't you dare say a word, Ivar, I'm serious, I will lock you in your room if you keep acting like a spoiled child,". So Ivar shut his mouth. He hated not being able to go outside. Ever since he was a baby, his mother wouldn't let him go anywhere. 

Bjorn looked at his baby brother, ignoring the adorable puppy face he was making, uncountiously, as a matter of fact. No one could resist his cuteness. Except for Bjorn. Not even his father could resist. "You will stop mocking your brothers and start acting like you're seventeen, not like a ten year old boy. You are going to tell us all everything you do from now on. The last time you went out of the house you worried all of us, I was about to call the police, Ivar. What if something happened to you? Hm? You are going to tell us where you have been every day, and what you have done, and with who. Are we clear?" 

Ivar didn't say anything, looking away from Bjorn. "Look at me, Ivar." Bjorn ordered. His voice this time was even more serious. Of course he couldn't disobey his brother right now. He looked at him, he was getting bored, but at the same time, he was ashamed. "Are. We. Clear?" He said slowly. Ivar nodded. "I said, are we CLEAR?", his voice sounded more like a bear's roar for a moment.

"Yes!" He said quickly. He already wanted this to be over, so he went to stand up, when Bjorn slammed his hand on the table, startling his brothers. "Don't you dare move from that chair, Ivar." His big brother's voice was quiet. Menacing, even. It gave all of them the chills. He was really like Ragnar when he was angry.He immediately sat down, looking at the table quietly. 

Bjorn then looked at Sigurd, who was looking nervous. He didn't really care. He had a headache because of these idiots. "As for you, Sigurd, you will do the same as Ivar. You will be telling us where you are going, when, and with who. You will start to learn how to drive this summer for when you turn eighteen. And if I catch you with drugs again, I swear I will take away your oportunity to go with your friends to sing or play instruments for a whole year. Are we clear?" Sigurd, learning from what happened with Ivar, looked at Bjorn and said yes quietly. 

When Bjorn looked at Hvitserk, the younger brother almost wanted to shrink from the glare he was given. "Hvitserk, I am really disappointed in you. You are 19, man. You are supposed to act like an adult, so man up. If I hear once again that you spent money on prostitutes, or drugs, Hvitserk, I swear you are going to rehabilitation, even if you are not addicted, and you will have to get the money to pay for it. So stop with the bullshit and start working on something to gain money!" 

Bjorn looked at Sigurd again. "And I say the same to you! I catch you one more time with drugs, I will put you two in rehab!" They both gulped. They were scared shitless. Too ashamed to look at each of their brothers. Even Ivar wasn't brave enough to look up. He himself have done things no one knew he did. He wasn't risking his freedom anytime soon.  
Bjorn, with his stern eyes, like a bear roaring to gain everyone's attention and to make everyone behave, finally looked at Ubbe, who was, right now, a wolf who didn't dare attack the bigger animal, knowing he will fail to win an argument with Bjorn. 

Ubbe was a bit relieved, now that his big brother finally, finally was going to finish giving orders to them and making them all feel ashamed of themselves. Although, he understood why he needed to do it. He knew that he didn't want them all to hate each other. They were brothers after all. So he looked at Bjorn with an understanding look. But this didn't make him calm down, no. They would have to wait to see him talk, walk, and look like he normally does. 

"Ubbe, I know you have been trying to get a job, and I know that everyone needs money. You've been the most responsible brother while I wasn't here, and I know that you couldn't take care of them while you were on the job," he said quietly, but it was enough to let the others know. They didn't get angry, nor sad, nor jealous. In fact, they understood. It was not the time to get angry and shout and yell at each other. 

"But when you were with Margrethe, you didn't even call your brothers to know if they were okay. I suggest you, like everyone in this family, that you dump her. You are being blind, brother. You know what father said to me once? He said that if we wanted to lead, we had to do it with the head. Not with the heart." Ubbe nodded, looking up at him. "I know you have been grabbing your brother's money, too. The money isn't for Margrethe, you fool, she is using you to get the money! Now, if I catch you grabbing money without me knowing it, or gambling," Ubbe looked at him, surprised that he knew what he did many times to not waste more money. "Yes, Ubbe, I have seen you gambling. I catch you doing that again, I really won't let you buy that car you really want to get. You will stick to the ones we have." 

They all sat there, silent, until the oldest brother, still having a headache, told them that they could get up. The youngest of them went to their bedrooms, and the others went outside, doing who knows what.   
It was 4 p.m. and he was tired. Now he knew how his father felt. He knew he loved them, of course, but there was something else their father was hiding. He was absolutely determined to know what happened to him to make him sick and stressed. His mother Lagertha, didn't know eather. They separated when Aslaug moved into their lives. Lagertha was devastated, she loved Ragnar with all her heart. It wasn't fair. And his father's job wasn't helping him eather. His boss was an asshole, and his best friend was murdered. It was strange. Everyone who were friends with the Lothbrok family, ended up dead. But not Floki, Helga, or Torvi, or Margareth. Only Athelstan, his father's best friend, and Aslaug. They still haven't found Athelstan's murderer, but they did catch the robber who killed his stepmother. 

He was so, so tired. All he wanted was a happy ending for his family. But it was like they were cursed or something. Always with a lot of shit to put through. He decided to call his ex-wife, Torvi, to ask her how was she doing, and his little monsters. 

Maybe he could relax a little, to forget what happened today. He will need strength for tomorrow.


End file.
